


Sneaking Out

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: John doesn't have to know they're sneaking out to trick or treat





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by katleept: John doesn't have to know they're sneaking out to trick or treat.

Sam sat at the small table in their motel room, elbows on the table and chin resting on his hands. He looked longing out the window, watching a few kids run by in costumes. It was getting dark, nearing the hour for trick or treating. Sam, being only eight had asked their dad to take him, even if only to a few houses. He'd put his foot down, ending the request before Sam had finished asking. Dean had wisely kept his mouth shut, hearing John's reaction. He gave Sam a sympathetic smile and disappeared outside. An hour later, Dean had returned to find John leaving for a hunt, giving strict instructions that they were to stay inside. Dean nodded and joined his brother inside.

They watched together as John drove off, leaving them in the motel room. With a smile, Dean turned to Sam and pulled something out of his backpack he'd been carrying. He tossed it to Sam who caught it, eyes widening at what was in his hands. A Halloween costume. For trick-or-treating! "But, I thought dad said . . ." Dean stopped him. "Dad's not here. Get dressed." Sam ran into the bathroom to change into his pirate costume. He didn't ask where Dean got it and he didn't care. He was going trick-or-treating, for the first time. That's all that mattered. He came out to find Dean stripping a pillowcase from a pillow to use for holding the candy. "I'm ready." Sam said breathlessly.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and out the door they went. They crossed through a backyard to get to a neighborhood street, seeing kids of all ages running up and down the sidewalks. Dean took him to the first house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman appeared, holding a bowl of candy. Smiling she looked down at Sam. "Oh, aren't you adorable." Sam looked at her and quietly said "Trick-or-Treat." She laughed, "Well treat I suppose." She took two pieces of candy and dropped them into the offered pillow case. Sam heard them hit the bottom and beamed up at her. "Thank you." Sam said before running down the steps to join Dean. "Dean, she gave me two pieces of candy." Sam said, barely containing his excitement. Dean took Sam's hand and led him to the next house. They walked up and down that street, knocking on every door.

Dean looked around, seeing there were still kids out, he took them to the next street over, repeating their steps. As the reached the last house, he saw Sam getting tired. "Come on Sam, last house. Then we'll head back." Sam nodded and smiled. With a thank you to the man who'd dropped several pieces of wrapped candy into his pillow case, he ran to Dean. "Okay, Dean let's go back." Dean grabbed his hand, keeping him close as they made their way back to the motel. Seeing that John was still gone, Dean heaved a sigh of relief. He got them inside and both ready for bed. He helped Sam hide the evidence of their escaped from the night and smiled to himself. Their dad didn't need to know what they'd done. He hardly ever went against what John said but Sam needed to be a kid every once in awhile. As they settled down for the night, he heard Sam's voice from the dark. "Thanks Dean. Tonight was awesome. You're the best big brother." A small yawn escaped Sam's lips. Then, "I love you, Dean." Dean smiled into the darkness, "I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
